fanficagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
Like just about any wiki, we have Rules and Guidelines, which are to be followed. Here is a list of them. ---- 1: No flaming, trolling, cybermobbing or digital bullying. Based on the severity of the violation, a warning or immediate block can be issued. 2: Racial slurs, discrimination and sexism will not be tolerated. Your first offence will result in an immediate month-long block. Second offence will be five months. Third, a full year. Fourth, well, it's four strikes and you're out, right? 3: Do NOT edit other people's pages. On this wiki, you have the right to make your own pages--''so do NOT ruin another's hard work.'' You can collab on a project, in which case those who collaborated are welcome to edit it. You can also fix minor mistakes, or add categories, but get permission first if you wish to change something. Because edits can be reverted, the punishment isn't very severe for this one--you'll have two or three warnings (depending on reaction upon being confronted and severity of the violation) before receiving punishment. 4: Sexual harassment and sexual themes are not allowed here. Pornography will be deleted upon discovery, and a warning will be issued. After that, no warnings, and a two week-long block will be issued. Further violations will result in a permanent ban. 5: Do NOT blackmail. You know what you're doing--''no warning will be issued. You will immediately be blocked for two weeks.'' The severity will climb as necessary. 6: Do NOT shit-post on comments sections, threads or the Discussions. Don't shit-post on other people's pages either. A small "Cease & Desist" will be delivered on your doorstep upon violation. Another warning will be issued before action will be taken--three day-long block. 7: Have some class. Have at least a little grammar and sentence structuring skills. This isn't just a rule, but a warning--you can be ignored, or even manipulated if you're not skilled with English. If you have no ability in developing proper sentences, then you're setting yourself up to: *'Never be understood' *'And likely be ignored' At least try to pass your English class. 8: Ohhhhh man... Sockpuppets. If used for fun--you will experience no punishment, and it is perfectly acceptable. If used to avoid a ban, you'll receive a permanent block on your sockpuppet, and your original account will suffer as well. If your main account was permanently blocked, your IP address will be blocked altogether. If you were banned for a finite amount of time, we'll double your block time. For example, if you used the sockpuppet to come back and repeat doing what you did, and your main account was banned for a month, then your sockpuppet will be permanently blocked and your main account's block will be raised to two months. If you came back to do something truly awful, such as discrimination, extortion or propaganda, then we'll use exponentiation to determine your new block time. 9: Cursing/Cussing''' IS '''allowed. However, utilize it with some control. Don't go full-caps rage mode with two cuss words every sentence. Example: YOU MOTHER-FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN GO DRINK SOME FUCKING BLEACH, YOU BASTARD! That will get an immediate warning ensuing the violation. Continuation of such behavior will result in punishment. Speaking of which... 10: Threats towards someone's life like "Drink Bleach" or "Hang yourself" ''aren't funny.'' No warning. You don't know what people have gone through--that can legitimately kill someone without you knowing; it's not some joke. Don't do it. If you do, you will immediately be blocked for two weeks. Second violation will be two months. Third, you're outta here for six months. Fourth, and you're outta here, period. 11: On to the topic of plagiarism. If you steal large walls of text, or anything of the sort from someone without permission, credit and the like, you will first be warned. Stealing someone's work is not to be tolerated, especially without any credit towards them. Second violation will be a ban of two weeks. Third violation will be a ban of a month. Since plagiarism is such an issue, the fourth violation will be a permanent ban. 12: Do not godmod or powerplay in roleplaying. Godmodding is being ridiculously overpowered, never losing anything, instantly suspecting betrayal or traps, defeating everyone, having insanely overpowered abilities / weaponry, dodging everything thrown at them, overhearing secret conversations, constantly defying the laws of logic and physics, et cetera. Powerplaying is controlling the characters of others without their permission. Doing any of these completely ruins the fun for everyone--don't do it. The penalty will be discussed by wiki staff. Category:Browse